Utilisateur:ZéphyrBorée
Bonjour à tous ! Ouai, j'ai un peu tout modifié ici, je voulais que ça soit plus... clair. Je suis un garçon de 22 ans, né en toute fin d'année (29 décembre 1992...) et c'est déjà bien. J'habite dans le sud-ouest de la France, dans un coin reculé et loin de la civilisation. Je ne fais actuellement rien de bien constructif... il faudrait sérieusement que je pense à mon avenir. Je n'ai pas de compétences particulières à par manger autant de chocolat que je veux sans jamais être malade et parler quand je suis seul. J'aime beaucoup de choses dans la vie, et bien évidemment, la série des The Legend of Zelda. Jeux Zelda Je joue aux jeux Zelda depuis... longtemps maintenant ! Enfin, relativement, depuis 2005/2006 en gros. J'ai d'abord eu The Wind Waker, puis Twilight Princess quand on a acheté une Wii familiale. Ensuite, ça a été Skyward Sword. Entre temps, j'avais réussis à me faire prêter Minish Cap (que j'aimerais bien racheter) et une DS avec Phantom Hourglass. Lorsque je me suis acheter une 3DS, j'ai immédiatement acheté Ocarina of Time et Soirit Tracks. *'The Wind Waker' à vraiment une place à part pour moi... C'est le premier auquel j'ai joué, et qui m'a vraiment beaucoup marqué. Même si je ne suis pas le plus grand fan de ce jeu, Spirit Tracks commence à avoir une petite place dans mon cœur (vu tout le temps que je passe dessus pour ce wiki). *Je veux vraiment jouer à A Link to the Past ! Si je trouve un version Gameboy pas trop cher un jour (lol), je le prendrais sans hésiter. Par contre, Four Sword/Adventure ne me tentent pas du tout... Mais si j'ai l'occasion un jour, pourquoi pas... *En ce moment, je complète le wiki sur le tout nouveau Tri Force Heroes, avant de repartir sur Spirit Tracks '''qui est loin d'être terminé. Et une fois tout ça fini, je compte m'attaquer encore à un gros chantier : '''Phantom Hourglass ! Autres Jeux/Autres choses J'aime beaucoup les Pokémon, et je prends toujours du plaisir à jouer à un des jeux de la série. Je me suis assez récemment mis à la stratégie pokémon et à me faire de "vrais" pokémon stratégique. C'est fastidieux et je ne suis pas vraiment bon, mais j'aime beaucoup ça ! J'aime beaucoup les Super Mario, que j'ai vraiment découvert avec Super Mario Sunshine. Mais je dois avouer que depuis Super Mario Galaxy 2, aucuns Mario ne m'ont vraiment emballés plus que ça (et j'en ai acheté peu). J'aime pas mal des Super Smash Bros, même si je suis pas du tout un bon joueur. J'ai découvert avec Mélée (oui, j'ai beaucoup découvert sur Gamecube puisque ça a longtemps été la seule console de salon qu'on avais). Je joue beaucoup avec Peach, Pit, et Zelda. J'ai longtemps beaucoup joué aux Just Dance, parce que j'adore danser et que ça me permettait un peu de'' ''bouger. Mais j'avoue que je suis de moins en moins fan (même si certaines chorées sont vraiment géniales). Je suis devenu en peu de temps un grand fan de Final Fantasy. Même si j'ai joué à Crystal Chronicles, le premier vrai FF que j'ai fini et terminé, c'est Final Fantasy XIII et c'était il y''' un an environ. Et je l'aime énormément (même si je comprends les critiques qui ont pu être faites sur lui). Dans la foulée, j'ai terminé '''Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns, Final Fantasy X HD, Final Fantasy I '''et Final Fantasy III'. Et je suis actuellement en train de finir '''Final Fantasy X-2 HD, Final Fantasy V '''et' Final Fantasy VI'. De la même manière, je suis un gros fan de '''Kingdom Hearts', que j'ai découvert avec Dream Drop Distance (même si j'ai vu des let's play avant...). Et du coup, j'ai pas hésité, dès que j'ai eu ma PS3, j'ai acheté 1.5 HD ReMIX et 2.5 HD ReMIX... Mais j'ai pas encore touché au second... En parlant de PS3, j'ai une addiction au trophées platine. J'adore le principe des trophées et dès que je commence un jeu, je veux avoir le trophée platine. Ce qui fait que je met beaucoup de temps pour finir un jeu et passer à un autre... Actuellement, j'ai les trophées platine de Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns, Final Fantasy X HD et Jack and Daxter I... Je galère sur celui de Kingdom Heart 1 (mission Gumi de ...) et Chain of Memories '''(c'est looong), et j'avance très bien sur '''FF X-2 (même si j'ai pas attaqué Last Mission encore...). Dernière petite chose à savoir sur moi : j'adore danser sur des chorégraphies... En gros, j'adore l'odottemita, et je fait même des vidéos que je poste sur Youtube... Mais en fait... ça interesse qui tout ça ?